A Night To Remember -REMAKE-
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: When jazz wants something, he'll bust his aft to make it happen. During a lull in enemy activity, His creative mind brews up a goal. In the span of a night a lot of things can happen. Some are memorable, others, Not so much, A drunk Prowl? That's memorable.Jazz is set on getting that. it was impossible, they all would say. Not for Jazz,if anyone could do it, he could. He could try.


**ANTR REMAKE-**

 **Hello everyone! many of you, who have read my first J/p story, liked it very much, and though it was detailed, it was rough around the edges. After some time away, ive decided its time to have another go at it, since it was so popular in the past. My muse is back, in full swing.**

 **I would like to say first that this version of ANTR [A night to remember] Varies from the original, Plot lines will change, The story will be altered, and though, those of you who have read it before, might not see much difference, over time there is. Things will be taken out, things will be added, but still, the stories purpose is the same. Hopefully, with this remake, You'll enjoy it much more! I am going to put the warnings here in the first chapter, but only the first chapter. So if you bypass this after this first chapter, thinking nothing has changed, you're wrong. Now that i have more of a grasp on what i'll do, the older version is basically outdated. Songs will be mentioned at the start of each chapter should their be any.**

 _ **WARNINGS-**_

 _ **A lot of drinking, Bad pickup lines, Self harm, Interfacing, fluff, relationships, some OOC, a lot of swearing, angst, Character death, violence, Physical disability, more swearing, mentions of past abuse,mood swings, Dark moments, cheesey songs, peer pressure, angst, cliff hangers, frustrating moments, code activation,** **pregnancy, suspicion, anger, mental illness, self hatred, revenge, raiting will go up attempted suicide, occasional OC'S More will be added as the story**_ **progresses. additional warnings may apply. Chapter raiting will be put at the start of each chapter.**

 **[DISCLAIMER] I do not own Trasformers or any of the characters, i do not own any songs aside from one song, that you see. I Own all casual OC's.**

 _ **I hope that you guys will enjoy this new version as much as the old one. Criticism is preferred, bad or good. So give me your input, it fuels my writing demons!**_

 **FULL SUMMERY:**

 **Jazz is a mech of determination, When he wants something, he'll bust his aft to make it happen. Thus, during a perceived lull in enemy activity, the saboteurs particularly creative mind brews up a single goal to achieve. Something Impossible, untried, completely unthinkable...**

 **Within the span of a single night plenty of things can, and will happen. Some are quite memorable, others... Not so much, but A drunk Prowl? That's something memorable, Jazz has set his spark on getting just that. A drunk Prowl. It was unattainable, unspeakable just downright impossible, and so they all would say.**

 **Not for Jazz. If anyone could do it.**  
 **He could.**  
 **He could try.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE INVITATION .**

Optics glued to the mech before him, Jazz folded his arms across the blue of his chassis, his visor was darker then its normal lively blue. Jazz expertly copied Optimus's trademark 'I'm important' stance, his lips weren't set in his usual smile, but set in a firm line as he attempted- and succeeded in looking dead serous. His visor shined with mirth, there was a plan in his processor, and he was determined to see it through.

In front of him stood none other then Sideswipe, one of the infamous twins, and in front of Sideswipe was one the crews youngest, and best snipers, Bluestreak.

Jazz listened and watched with mild interest as Sideswipe chatted shamelessly, and proudly - _may he add_ \- to the sniper about a recent battle and a very enduring Jet Judo match, which ended with Sideswipe performing one of his most 'astonishing' moves, that involved him jumping from Skywarp's back at a stunning eighty foot height. Sideswipe then proceeded in doing an 'amazing' landing that looked extremely painful and unplanned.

Jazz was defiantly impressed, it had been dangerous and stupid, but it was certainly something to see, imagine, during the heat of battle you look up to see a little red dot plummeting towards earth at breaking speeds? Though of course, Ratchet had a fit afterwords. Giving, the mech didn't leave completely unsacaved.

The entire show was worth ten points, _really_.

Bluestreak bobbled his head his face scrunched up with excitement while the red twin bragged, his door wings wobbled behind him like an uncontrolled fan, beating against the air as he mumbled high-pitched 'yeahs'?' And 'no ways!' Jazz couldn't tell if the sniper was actually engrossed in his -obvious- crushes words, or just pretending to be so excited in order to boast Sideswipes growing ego.

"I felt like a seeker, that was... Until I saw the ground coming closer, and I realized, Holy slag, Im gonna die! That's when an idea hit me..."

Jazz purposely tuned down his Audios, not intent on listening to the rest of the front liners sentence, neither 'bots noticed Jazz's action as he lifted a servo and dialed his audio receptor, pit, he was standing almost inches away from Sideswipes back! it was sad, honestly! How could Sideswipe not notice him? Well- Sideswipe wasn't special ops, he couldn't really blame him if he didn't sense Jazz standing there, but when the saboteur moved, Sideswipe still didn't detect anything! he must have been more absorbed in the conversation then the white mech originally thought.

Pit, If Jazz vented hard enough, he was sure the air would breeze against Sideswipes neck, but would he even notice that, either? And Bluestreak, the mech was facing in his direction for Primus' sake! Surly Jazz wasn't that sneaky?

Jazz smiled thoughtfully, well, he was head of special ops for a reason, he could sneak up on anyone. Maybe not everyone, Prowl was still hard to catch off guard, an the SIC knew Jazz's little antics by now.

A small knot of anticipation ran deep in his spark, rushing through his wires as he continued to keep up his 'serous' façade, eyeballing the back red twins helm. It was hard work for the normally high-strung, outgoing bot, when he wasn't doing some high stakes mission, that was.

How in the name of Primus could Prowl stand to be so serous all the time? Jazz could barley keep it up for five minuets. In a way, Prowls somber attitude was one of the main reasons the tactician caught Jazz's optics.

It wasn't a secret on the Ark that Jazz had a crush on Prowl, pit, The mech certainly talked about the SIC enough, wether it was because of the black and whites' beautifully elegant moves on the battlefield, or his vast capacity and stunning planning, Jazz didn't know, but there was something about Prowl that hooked Jazz right in. It was weird, right? The only one who didn't seem to notice was Prowl himself, and to think, They were complete opposites, black and white, light and dark. Angel and demon...

Opposites attract.

Jazz resisted the urge to snort at his thought, but it pretty much summed everything up. Magnets were the perfect example, north and south, the two connected, it had only fueled Jazz's interest. He had to admit that Prowl was one of the saboteur's best friends. And the only 'bot to actually keep hold of his interests. While Jazz thought, he waited patiently for Sideswipe to finished his story, well, somewhat patiently, he could probably go on for hours, like a fangirl talking about her fandom, he didn't know how long he would be able to keep up his disguise.

Maybe Sideswipe was hanging around Bluestreak, just a little.. to.. much?

And finally, there was a time came in their conversation where a pregnant pause was found, both Bots looking at each other with a sickening amount of adoration, Jazz took that as his key to speak up.

"Sides, ah need ya help." It was funny, honestly! the way Sideswipe jerked around as if he were slapped, hands thrown up into fists before his faceplate, ready to defend himself. Jazz couldn't help the grin that broke out on his lip plates, Sideswipe moved to fast for his own processor to handle, he even swayed!

"J-Jazz!" Sideswipe exclaimed, his tone embarrassed, he backed up a bit, bumping up against Bluestreak who, put both servos on Swideswipes shoulders and moved him slightly to the left, peeking out from behind him to see who spoke, as if the accent wasn't enough to go by.

"Oh hey Jazz! How are you? ...Are you okay? You look a little serous." Bluestreak paused, faceplates heating. "Wait, how long have you been standing there? I'm sooo sorry if you were waiting! me and Sides were talking about this epic decepticon battle and-"

Sides and I.

Wait, since when did he care about Grammar?

Damn it Prowler! Ya gettin' ta me!

"Hey Blue, ah'm fine." Jazz cut in, unable to hold back a smile at the younglings rambling. "Ah've been standin' here fer about... Ten minuets? An' its okay. No need ta get worried." Jazz couldn't hold up his serous stance any longer, he let it drop, his visor brightening, smile resurfacing, arms dropping to his sides, one hand on his hip.

"But Ah was hopin' tha' Sides could help meh out with somethin'" Jazz continued, moving his gaze from Bluestreak to Sideswipe, who had shrugged off the snipers touch, standing tall acting like his strong, brave ego hadn't just been broken "Couldja help a mech out?" His tone was laced with a small bit of begging, showing that whatever the saboteur needed, it was important. For effect, Jazz put on his best 'pleeeease' smile, which was directed at the red terror twin who shot a sloppy grin back.

"Sure, what could I do for ya?" Sideswipe asked, getting all professional. His 'dealers tone.' Present. Bluestreak, obviously seeing this as his que to leave, waved Jazz and Sideswipe off and trotted his way to the far end of the rec. room, wings bouncing, joining Smokescreen and Hound in conversation.

"Ah'm wonderin' If ya could perhaps, get Primes approval for an 'officer' party.'"Sideswipe cocked an optic ridge, putting a finger to his chin to look deep in thought, he hummed. "I could do that, what kind of party are we looking for? Calm, professional, or wild and crazy." Sideswipe seemed more attuned to the latter. His voice rising just a decimal to show his probably growing excitement at the thought of another wild party like the one they had a few months ago.

Jazz clapped, then he began rubbing his servos together, taking a deep, hissing vent, he side stepped so he was closer to the rec. rooms walls, leaning against it, his cool, collected posture rising.

"Wild an' crazy is wha' ah'm lookin' for." The white mech said with a knowing smirk.

"There's gatta be music tho'" Jazz continued. "Earth music, fast at tha' start, slow at the end, ya know what ah'm sayin'?" Sideswipe nodded, his optics dimming as if making a mental note. "When? And what for?" Sideswipe quarried, moving to lean against the wall beside the saboteur, he wasn't looking at Jazz, and Jazz wasn't looking at Sideswipe, as if trying to keep it discrete, like a deal being made in public, they went unnoticed.

"As soon as possible, ah'm gonna accomplish tha' impossible." Jazz replied smugly, tossing his head a little. Seeming interested, Sideswipes helm casted down, Jazz's processor was already running through plans and ways to accomplish them. Both Autobots tried to hold onto their innocent, 'we aint doin' nothin'' attitude. Although, it was more for show then anything.

"'Accomplish the impossible'?" The red mech quoted, he even went as far as using his fingers to air quote.

"Whatcha' going to do?" Sideswipe intoned deeply, quietly, masking their conversation by turning his servos over and looking at them as if they were the most intresting thing in the world, Jazz, however, snickered, knowing he had the pranksters full, and undivided attention.

He finally turned to look at Sideswipe, who, had to have sensed Jazz's gaze, he looked up, his optics twinkling dangerously with mirth, mirroring the almost excited shine in Jazz's visor. With a breathy laugh, Jazz whispered, leaning in towards Sideswipe.

"Ah'm gonna get Prowl drunk." Jazz said sassily. "Ah'm gonna do it." He confirmed with a curt nod to his helm.

There was a second of silence in which Jazz could practically see Sideswipes processor mulling the white mechs words over, then, it all clicked into place.

Sideswipe abruptly broke out laughing, a laugh that tore apart their secretive aura and riveted along the walls of the Rec. room, causing the area's conversations to cease, at this, the smirk on Jazz's lip plates vanished, an unimpressed frown forming.

"Ya don' think ah can do it?" Jazz prompted, a challenge set in his tone, Sideswipe, who was bent over, immaturely slapping one of his knees, struggled for breath as his vocalizer just seemed to glitch out, making unreasonable and unneeded zzftt and krrzzt sounds.

"Jazz... This... This is Prowl were talking about, you can't be serous." Sideswipe wheezed, leaning up, only to lean back against the wall, setting his servos on his tanks, small breathy rumbling chuckles admitted from the red twins vents. His engine chuttered softly in tune to his breathy chortles.

Jazz however, was being completely serous, once again, his visor darkened, arms coming up to cross before his chassis. He stared at Sideswipes helm, to show him that yes, he was indeed serous.

Sideswipe managed to get himself under control, optics wondering around the rec room, a silly grin on his face, every now and then he would snort at the mere thought of Prowl being intoxicated.

The look Jazz shot him continued to go unnoticed by the red 'bot as the seconds ticked by and the room's inhabitance slowly began their chattering again, deeming whatever Jazz and Sideswipe were doing no longer interesting.

And still, Jazz's visor glared almost heatedly at the side if Sideswipes helm until he actually turned to look at Jazz, confused on why the mech wasn't laughing with along with him and why the air suddenly became tense.

A sharp, suprised 'nuuh' sound escaped Sideswipes throat when he came face to face with a now stoic, deadpan Jazz, when did Jazz manage to get so close to him?

Instinctively, Sidewipes hands came up to defend himself, should the mech turn to violence.

Neither bot said a word, both frozen in their respective positions, finally, Sideswipe blinked.

"You are serous, aren't you?"

"Ah am." Jazz monotoned with a brisk nod. Slowly the red twins hands came down to his sides, then he dusted off 'dirt' from his leg plates, trying to catch his cool.

Once the 'dust' was gone from the red twins polished leg plaiting, he stood up strait, casting one last disbelieving look at Jazz. However the mech still stuck out his servo.

"Well then... Lets get started?"

Jazz took Sideswipes hand, a longing grin pulling on his lips.

"Lets."

It had been a little too quiet for the past two days, although, the absence of pranking never hurt the SIC, it was certainly suspicious.

However, there was still plenty of work to be done, stacks of un-reviewed data pads cluttered his normally organized desk, half of them were from RedAlert, no doubt about some minor security updates or something within those boundaries.

But the twins lack of visits to his office had the mech thinking. Normally, when someone abruptly stopped their trend or went quiet, it either meant one, something was wrong. Or two, something big was in the planning.

Prowl knew better, so he chose the latter.

The tactician chewed on the end of his stylus as he pondered over all the different types of punishments he could dish out to the terror twins after whatever they were planning was said and done.

He could go with the more subtle punishments, like six hours brig time, or monitor duty.

...Or, he could kick it up a notch and go with the treatments he knew the two mechs hated, lets say, stick them in with RedAlert for three days? Confiscate all their high-grade then put them on janitor duty for five days strait? Maybe he could up their patrol hours to sixteen instead of five?

The possibilities were endless.

While Prowl mulled over his vireos torture methods for the front liners, the end of his stylus breaking off went unnoticed, that was, until the black, cheep metal found its way down Prowls throat.

Prowl choked, vents hitching as he leaned foreword to hack out the chewed up metal, said metal landed on his desk with a small clink, Prowl blinked, trying to understand just how that had happened.

Shaking his helm, he used a servo to sweep the stylus tip off his desk and into the trash bin, he took a long, calculating look at the rest of his pen before tossing it in after the rest of it.

Opening a narrow, long drawer on his desk Prowl pulled out another Stylus, looming over his work table once again, looking over the Datapad before him.

'It is of great concern that we must acquire new equipment for our security, the cameras we have now seem to run low on battery life more often or randomly glitch, this is a high risk! We can't expect to fend off let's say, one of Soundwaves cassettes if we can't spot where its at? Furthermore, I'm suggesting that-'

Prowl sighed, staring down at the Datapad that, no longer held his interest, his thoughts kept trailing back to those pit-spawned twins, he wanted to know what they were planning, who was going to get pranked, and alert Prime before they even have a chance to finish it.

Swiping RedAlerts note to the side, Prowl opened up a document, one that Prowl had found himself constantly adding onto.

'Pranks and punishments.'

He scrolled down to the bottom of the page which, took longer then one would expect, just as he was about to set his pen down to type more, a knock sounded at his door, a knock that the SIC knew.

Knock, knock. Pause, tap, tap. Pause.

There was only one mech on the Ark that would knock to a beat.

Knock, knock. Pause, tap, tap. Pause

"Come in, Jazz"

The door cracked open a bit as the saboteur poked his helm in, he was smiling, like always, a smile that, although Prowl would never admit, he loved to see.

"Awh, how'd ya know it was meh?" Jazz pouted, an adorable frown pulling his lips down, Prowl had to blink in order to gain his composure.

"You are the only one on the base that knocks in tune to a beat." The second in command told Jazz. Said mech pursed his lip plates, looking mighty disapointed.

"Ah, well..." He looked down, seeming a bit timid all the sudden, Prowl didn't question it, it had to have been the first time he had ever seen Jazz look so... Shy.

"What is it you-"

"Ah'm'a try again, Kay?" Jazz cut in, removing his helm from the door and closing it slightly, he then opened it again, peeking back in.

"Try what ag-"

"Pretend ah wasn't here, okay?" Prowl rolled his optics at Jazz's antics, and his second interruption, his door wings slowly bobbing up to their normal 'V' position. It wasn't long before another Knock sounded at his door.

Knock knock.

There was a second of silence, where, it seemed Jazz couldn't hold himself together, because after those two harmless knocks, the door was suddenly bombarded with louder knocks, as if Jazz was slapping his palm against the door in every place he could reach.

Prowl sighed out, tapping his pen against his desk as the loud drumming continued for a couple seconds, seriously, was the saboteur flopping his body against his door?

He wouldn't doubt it.

To be honest, Prowl liked the other way a bit, because at least then he could tell it was Jazz, instead of now, whereas it sounded like someone was getting murdered against his door, and it was rather annoying. He could feel the helmache starting already. Pinching the bridge of his nasal factory, Prowl sighed. It seemed he was doing that a lot now a days.

"Come in."

The door flew open with such force that once it hit the wall, the Paraxian jumped, just a bit, Jazz came sauntering in, not even bothering to close the door. "Hey Prowler!" Jazz hummed loudly, the SIC shot the unstable bot a look, rubbing where his temple would have been if he were human, he picked up those moves from the organics. "Hello Jazz." Jazz seemed to turn sneaky on Prowl, he squatted by the side of Prowls desk, his helm tilted down a bit.

"Didja know it was meh tha' time?" Jazz asked lowly, playfully. Prowl continued to rub at his forehelm, but humored his friend all the same. "No Jazz. I did not." He didn't have time for this, did Jazz even see the number of datapads on his desk? He had only gotten through five of them, there was at least seven more. But of course, Jazz always had a habit of pulling the tactician from his work, sometimes at the worse times when the mech needed to have them done.

Like now, for instance. "So..." Jazz drawled musically, his visor trailing over the others frame, Prowl, for his part, finally looked over to address the mech, noticing the gawking, his wings rose a bit uncomfortably. It was impossible to tell what kind of way friend was looking him over, when he couldn't see his optics.

The saboteur looked so at ease, crouching like that, elbows on his legs, servos dangling off, elegant. He Prowls optics moved up the mechs body, over his rounded chassis, his faceplates and finally, his visor, where Prowl couldn't will himself to look away. "What do you need, Jazz?" Prowl asked softly, sucking in air through his vents quietly, Jazz tilted his head to the side and grinned, tapping a digit against his knee.

"Well, ah was wonderin' ya always workin' an there's a nice officer party tonight, ah wanted ya to come..." With me. The two words were left out, but the second could pratically hear them, though it was left unspoken. Prowl huffed, turning from the welcoming blue of his friends visor to stare at his Datapad, it seemed when Jazz was around, everything else was forgotten, or had to be forgotten. "I don't know, Jazz, there is so much work to be done-" Prowl began, stress overtaking his tone.

"Frag work." Jazz cut in, three times interrupting, may Prowl mentally point out, during this revealtion Jazz plucked Prowls Datapad out of his slack servos, he ignored the door wingers protests and tossed it carelessly to the other side of the room, where it landed on the floor by Prowls berth. "Come on, fer meh?" Jazz pleaded, his hands balling in front of him, visor twinkling pleadingly. Prowl found he couldn't repremend Jazz's actions when he could almost see the white mechs optic ridges bent down over his optics, through the blue of his visor. The perfect sparkling beg.

"Jazz..." Prowl sighed out, scrubbing at his face. Was he actually thinking it over? Damn that cute look to the pit.

"Pleeeease Prowler! Ah wan't ya ta have a break! Ya've been working nonstop for tha' pas' three days, please?" The saboteurs lip quivered.

Was he acting? Prowl mused to himself.

He made a good actor.

The way Jazz spoke, the way his hands bobbed before him in a begging manner had the tacticians walls break, he vented hard, dropping his stylus into its respective drawer with much attitude. It must be important for Jazz to reduce himself to begging, fake or not.

"I'll see what I can do." Prowl monotoned, a small smile spreading on his lips when he saw his friends visor brighten to almost white. Before the black and white could even process what was going on, Jazz leapt from his sitting position and pressed a sloppy, fast kiss to Prowls cheek that left a glob of wetness I it's wake.

"Thank ya Prowler! Ya won't regret it!"

Jazz bounced out of the room, fast as lightning, leaving Prowl to stare at the spot Jazz had been, his jaw slightly agape as his fingers clenched almost unnoticeable, as if trying to hold onto something. His nose curled a little, then he reached up to prod at the wetness Jazz carelessly left on his face.

Did Jazz just?

Shaking his helm, Prowl stood from his chair and shut the door Jazz had left open once again, he walked over to his desk and snagged a tissue from a box, wiping at the offending fluids left on his face, as he tenderly cared to his hygiene needs, prowl could feel his spark eat thumping in his chest, a little faster then normal. And that, my friends, that's when everything hit him.

A party? That's what the twins were planning?

 _ **TBC...**_


End file.
